Madcap Mademoiselle
by luhem7
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah undangan yang diakhiri nama misterius hingga acara besar bagi para detektif ternama. Peristiwa pembunuhan tak diduga dan seorang pria manis yang membatasi kuasa Sehun atas profesinya. Pada kasus-kasus selanjutnya, pria itu akan selalu hadir dalam ruang lingkup Sehun. Dialah kasus utamanya. Hunhan, yaoi.
1. Ebony and Ivory

_Seseorang mengatakan bahwa hidup adalah suatu karya yang di dalamnya terdapat jutaan warna. Warna-warna gelap yang mewakili sisi terburuk dalam hidupmu, terang yang mewakili sisi terbaik dan kebahagiaan. Seberapa banyak warna yang kau dapat, pada akhirnya kau hanya akan kembali ke masa-masa klasik. Dimana hitam dan putih adalah pilihan utama yang mewakili semua unsur dalam hidupmu, kau hanya dibutuhkan untuk menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak' dalam kasus ini._

 _Kemana kau akan pergi, dunia yang penuh warna hanyalah selimut bagi dunia yang sebenarnya. Sejak awal kau jatuh ke dunia, opsimu hanya ada dua. Begitu pula ketika kau kembali ditarik dari dunia, opsimu hanya ada dua._

 _Seorang detektif muda kelas atas, pemilik 124 kasus yang terselesaikan dengan sempurna dan berkelas, Stephen Oh._

 _Baru saja memperkenalkan bagaimana seharusnya kau memperlakukan hidup dan menentukan pilihan dengan cerdas._

 _._

 _._

 **Proudly present..**

 **Title :** Madcap Mademoiselle

 **Main Cast :** Oh Sehun, Lu Han (go go **HunHan**!)

 **Other Cast :** find it by yourself he he

 **Length :** chapter

 **Genre :** romance, crime, AU, mystery, warn! **Yaoi**

.

enjoy the story

.

.

.

"Kau akan datang malam ini?"

Pemuda yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Perhatiannya teralihkan pada sebuah pemantik yang dirancang khusus dengan ukiran-ukiran sulit di beberapa bagian. Memperhatikan ukiran tersebut lamat-lamat, padahal tidak mengerti sama sekali apa arti dari ukiran itu sebenarnya.

"Oh ayolah, Steve. Jawablah aku dengan kemampuan bicaramu yang hebat itu." ucap seorang pemuda lainnya yang merupakan rekan satu profesi, Kim Jongin.

"Kau jelas mengerti pada saat apa aku harus menunjukkan kemampuan bicaraku yang hebat itu." Pemantik mahal itu tergeletak kembali di atas meja, pemuda bermarga Oh yang baru saja menyentuhnya kembali duduk dengan tenang di sebuah sofa dalam ruangan megah milik Jongin.

"Omong-omong, kau dapat dari mana pemantik seperti itu?" Jongin tersenyum miring, "Sekarang kau tertarik untuk merokok?"

"Aku masih waras untuk itu. Jangan sesekali menularkan virus merokokmu kepadaku, teman."

Setelahnya suara Jongin yang sedang tertawa memenuhi ruangan tersebut. "Lucu sekali," Jongin berkata sambil terkekeh, "Kau bahkan memanggilku teman dengan intonasi yang menyebalkan."

Kali ini Stephen yang tersenyum miring, "Anggap saja itu keahlianku mulai dari sekarang."

"Baiklah, _Sehun_. Jadi, apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan pemantik itu? Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan kasus yang sedang kau jalani saat ini.. karena terang saja kau bukan seseorang yang tertarik dengan nilai estetis pada pamantik itu bukan?"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, tapi sialnya kau mengatakan hal yang benar tentangku." Stephen Oh atau yang biasa dikenal dengan Oh Sehun itu meminum kopinya dengan gesture yang elegan. "Apa kau pikir seseorang punya motif lebih dari dua untuk melakukan suatu pembunuhan?"

"Kau seseorang dengan tingkat intelektual yang tinggi."

"Jawabanmu sama sekali tidak membantuku, beri aku yang lain."

"Kau detektif jenius, _dude._ "

"Aku menyesal telah merelakan waktuku untuk bertanya padamu." Jongin kembali tertawa mendengarnya, "Dan merupakan suatu kebanggaan tersendiri bagiku untuk menjawab pertanyaan tuan detektif."

"Sadarlah, kau juga seorang detektif, tuan."

Jongin mengibaskan tangannya sambil menyesap vodka dari gelas kecil koleksinya, "Aku malas memikirkan kasus di tengah waktu bersantai."

"Sejujurnya kau membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu untuk bersantai, Sehun. Hidupmu bukan untuk menikmati kasus-kasus menyusahkan yang berisi tentang kisah ironi milik orang lain." lanjut Jongin.

"Sayang sekali, aku menikmatinya." Sehun mengucapkannya dengan tegas. "Aku akan menghadiri sebuah pesta malam ini. Mungkin bisa dikatakan sebagai media lain untuk menikmati hidup. Benar?"

Ini yang membuat Jongin berdecak malas. Percakapan antara dua detektif tidak akan pernah berakhir dalam waktu singkat. Keduanya punya alibi yang kuat, disertai dengan alasan yang kuat pula.

"Terserah padamu. Semoga kau menikmati pestanya."

"Kau tau, aku akan melakukannya."

.

.

.

Malam ini, di sebuah gedung mewah milik Akiomi Hashiri seluruh detektif terkenal akan berkumpul untuk menyaksikan siapa yang mendapat penghargaan sebagai detektif paling disegani. Sejujurnya, itu adalah untuk detektif yang paling banyak menyelesaikan kasus dengan tingkat kesulitan yang tinggi. Namun kelihatannya Sehun punya kosa kata tersendiri untuk menyebutkannya. Dalam ajang seperti ini, jelas saja nama 'Stephen Oh' masuk ke dalam nominasi. Siapa yang tak kenal dirinya? Namanya yang fenomenal selalu menjadi sorotan dalam jejeran para detektif ternama. Salahkan saja kemampuan otaknya yang melebihi batas normal.

Pria itu datang dengan setelan jas mahal yang terkesan elit. Tatanan rambutnya dibuat semenarik mungkin sehingga orang-orang akan menarik kesimpulan apa itu arti dari kesempurnaan yang sebenarnya -ketika melihat ke arah dirinya, tentu saja. Pria itu ingin terlihat berkelas, sama seperti cara-caranya dalam bersikap di hadapan orang banyak. Dan poin tambahan untuk wajahnya yang terbilang begitu tampan, dia juga termasuk buruan para wanita selain klien dan korban kecerdasannya yang menuntut balas dendam.

"Detektif Oh."

 _Oh ya, begitulah cara mereka menyebut namanya._

Sehun membalikan badannya dan mendapati seorang detektif senior tersenyum dengan seorang wanita yang berdiri merapat di sampingnya.

Dan tidak perlu bertanya kalau wanita itu adalah istrinya.

Ya, _istri yang genit._

"Tuan Ryoushi, aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu kembali dalam acara seperti ini." Sedikit basa-basi dari Oh Sehun disertai senyuman yang membuat istri seniornya itu menatap dengan penuh permohonan.

Sehun tidak bodoh untuk menangkap sinyal bahwa wanita itu menatap dengan permohonan akan sentuhan darinya.

 _'_ _Cih, ahjumma dengan wajah seperti badut dan dada melon sama sekali bukan tipeku.'_

"Ah, ya." Detektif Ryoushi tertawa sejenak, respon yang terlalu biasa diberikan oleh seorang pria lanjut usia. "Detektif Oh, rasanya lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana kabar kejahatan di Seoul?"

"Sama sekali tidak menarik. Hanya beberapa kasus pembunuhan berantai dan balas dendam keluarga." jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum main-main. Dan itu berhasil membuat Ryoushi kembali tertawa karena balasan Sehun yang dipenuhi makna-makna tersirat, khas seorang detektif.

"Kau tidak berubah rupanya," Ryoushi menepuk pundak Sehun, "Bersiaplah untuk membawa piagammu malam ini."

Sehun tersenyum singkat kemudian membungkuk, "Aku sudah lebih dari siap untuk itu."

Ryoushi hanya membalas Sehun dengan senyuman dan anggukan. Setelah itu dia beranjak pergi, masih ditemani _wanitanya_ yang baru mendelik ke arah Sehun karena tidak mendapat respon yang bagus dari pria tampan itu.

"Menyusahkan." lirih Sehun. Pria itu beranjak menaiki lift menuju ke sebuah ballroom di atas sana.

Ruangan utama yang terletak di lantai delapan gedung tersebut adalah tempat yang dianggap strategis untuk menyelenggarakan pesta bagi para detektif. Sehun diundang melalui sebuah surat pribadi dimana nama _Kuronichi Shiki_ menjadi pelengkap di bagian akhirnya. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak tahu siapa orang yang mengaku mengiriminya surat tersebut, tapi begitu mengetahui bahwa acara yang akan dihadirinya adalah suatu acara bergengsi maka Sehun memutuskan untuk hadir saat itu. Apalagi namanya masuk dalam nominasi.

"Oh Sehun!" Sehun kenal suara itu, Kim Junmyeon.

"Oh, hey hyung." Junmyeon mendekati Sehun dengan langkah yang dibesar-besarkan, terlihat menggelikan di mata Sehun.

"Hyung, kau terlalu bersemangat." Junmyeon terkekeh pelan, "Seperti yang kau katakan. Yah, aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang juga."

"Menyebalkan sekali ketika orang-orang mengatakan hal yang sama sepertimu."

"Oh, memang sudah berapa orang yang kau jumpai sampai masuk ke ruangan ini?"

Sehun pura-pura berpikir, "Hm, mungkin 21? Entahlah."

Junmyeon tertawa dan selanjutnya mereka berbicara sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan undangan dan nama aneh Kuronichi Shiki. Sehun cukup beruntung mendapat teman mengobrol yang pas seperti Junmyeon, mengingat dirinya terlalu malas untuk berinteraksi dengan orang-orang yang hanya terlihat baik karena terobsesi pada dirinya.

.

.

Acara kemudian dimulai, semua orang yang hadir bertepuk tangan ketika pembawa acara muncul di atas panggung. Sehun duduk di sebuah meja bundar bersama para detektif lainnya. Suasana dibuat semewah mungkin dengan tatanan barang-barang seni yang luar biasa indah di beberapa sisi.

Ya, seperti yang saat itu dia katakan pada Jongin. Sehun menikmati pesta ini.

Tak lama, tepukan tengan kembali terdengar ketika sosok seorang -ugh Sehun tidak bisa memastikan apakah dia wanita atau pria karena wajahnya yang terlihat cukup manis dari jarak pandangnya saat ini.

"...aku adalah Kuronichi Shiki, orang yang mengirimkan undangan kepada kalian para detektif untuk hadir pada acara malam ini. _Yoroshiku, onegaishimasu._ "

Dan Sehun merasa tidak normal karena pandangannya hanya terfokus pada sosok tersebut. Kuronichi Shika, seorang pria bermata rusa dengan wajah cantik dan postur tubuh kecil untuk ukuran seorang pria. Namanya yang unik dan -agak mirip perempuan- memang sinkron dengan wajahnya yang nyaris menipu.

Sial. Tipe Sehun sekali.

Apakah di Jepang memang terdapat banyak pria cantik seperti itu?

Hingga sosok itu turun dari panggung, Sehun masih menatap tajam sampai sesuatu di dalam dirinya bergejolak. Sehun mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri, tapi tak berusaha melakukan apapun untuk menghadapinya. Sial sekali, di mata Sehun sosok bernama Kuronichi Shiki itu begitu sempurna. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali dia jatuh pada pesona seseorang, akhirnya dia bisa merasakannya lagi saat ini.

Sehun merasa idiot untuk itu, seorang detektif yang biasa mengandalkan kemampuan berpikir di atas rata-ratanya harus menerima kenyataan bahwa menyukai dan jatuh karena paras seseorang membuatnya seperti orang bodoh. Belum lagi rasa menginginkan yang begitu terasa, Sehun harus menahannya kuat-kuat.

Hey, gengsi Detektif Oh di atas segalanya.

Acara kembali berlanjut. Di depan sana tersaji sebuah hiburan yang dibawakan oleh kelompok pemusik aliran jazz klasik. Semua orang begitu menikmati musik tersebut, terkecuali Sehun atau mungkin ada beberapa yang lain. Bukan karena dia tidak menyukai musik jazz, tapi karena pikirannya yang masih terganggu karena sosok mungil itu. Ini sulit dimengerti ketika kau hanya mendapati sosok yang mengagumkan di matamu dalam waktu singkat tapi bayangannya membekas cukup lama dalam pikiranmu.

Jujur saja jika Sehun membenci kondisinya saat ini. Dia merasa tidak cukup cerdas untuk menyelesaikan masalah _sepelenya_ itu. Tampak Joonmyeon yang sedang tersenyum sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengikuti tempo musik, ah ya Sehun juga sempat melihat Jongin yang duduk di meja paling depan bersama seorang wanita yang Sehun ketahui bermarga Jung. Pria itu berdecih pelan mengingat bahwa Jongin yang mengaku sebagai sahabat terbaiknya tidak punya keinginan sama sekali untuk menyapanya.

Tapi baiklah, itu bukan masalah penting.

Satu-satunya yang dianggap penting saat ini adalah bagaimana cara Sehun menghentikan pikirannya yang semakin bercabang. Merasa tak punya jalan untuk itu, Sehun berpamitan kepada Junmyeon untuk pergi ke toilet. Setelah Junmyeon mengangguk tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arahnya, Sehun pergi menuju toilet mengabaikan sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memandanginya intens.

Detektif Oh tidak menyadarinya, sama sekali.

Benarkah?

.

.

.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang mendapat masalah, detektif."

Sehun memejamkan matanya kemudian mendesah malas. Nalurinya memang selalu benar akan segala bentuk kejahatan yang mengintai.

Yah, mari kita beri judul 'kejahatan' untuk peristiwa yang dihadapinya saat ini dan begitu pula selanjutnya.

"Mantan ketua kelompok investigasi khusus kepolisian Tokyo, anak dari inspektur terkenal Tokio Akibichi dan pemilik sah 20% saham di _Yunteiju corp_. Mendapat penghargaan sebagai investigator terbaik berturut-turut dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun, bahkan kau baru saja mengembangkan sahammu untuk bisnis yang lain di New York bersama _Mr. Kennedy_ , berharap untuk satu sentuhan dari seorang pria yang bahkan baru akan memasuki umurnya yang ke dua puluh tahun ini. Apa kau terlalu menyukaiku, nona Moriyou?"

Suara tepukan tangan menggema di ruang toilet yang terdapat Sehun dan seorang wanita genit bernama Moriyou Akibichi di dalamnya. Ya, Sehun tetap memanggilnya _si genit_ sejak wanita itu memberi kode-kode menyebalkan saat Sehun berbicara dengan suaminya, Detektif Ryoushi.

"Aku heran mengapa setiap detektif selalu hapal tentang kehidupan pribadi seseorang, seperti yang sering kulihat di film-film." ucap Moriyou yang tengah berdiri dengan jarak sekitar tiga meter di depan Sehun. Pakaiannya yang terlihat kurang bahan membuat Sehun semakin berdecak. Oh, tentu saja itu memancing amarah Moriyou karena merasa dirinya dilecehkan.

" _Seorang detektif harus mengingat seluk-beluk membosankan tentang kehidupan korbannya._ Dari situlah semua rahasia yang menyusahkan akan terungkap." jawab Sehun sambil menyunggingkan senyum tampannya.

Moriyou tampak melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sehun dan berhenti tepat setelah dirasa jaraknya antara Sehun cukup dekat. Wanita itu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sehun sedangkan pria itu hanya memandanginya datar.

"Harusnya aku benci sekali dengan seorang bocah yang cerewet sepertimu."

"Kau baru saja mengakui kebodohanmu di depan seorang bocah, nona."

Moriyou terkekeh pelan lalu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Sehun. "Kau terlalu _hebat_ untuk seorang lelaki yang baru akan memasuki usia ke dua puluh."

Sehun masih terdiam, menunggu aksi lainnya yang akan dilancarkan oleh wanita menyebalkan di hadapannya. Moriyou semakin gencar dengan mengelus rahang Sehun dan merapikan kerah Sehun ditambah gerakan sensual.

Uh, menjijikan sekali.

Sehun berharap ini akan cepat berakhir karena dia tidak biasa memperlakukan seorang wanita dengan kasar. Tepat ketika Moriyou berusaha meraih bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya, tiba-tiba saja wanita itu terbatuk-batuk membuat kakinya melangkah mundur dengan sendirinya. Sehun masih enggan bergerak dari tempatkanya, oleh karena itu dia memperhatikan tingkah Moriyou yang membingungkan.

DEG

Sehun membelalakan matanya ketika menyadari sesuatu. Itu...itu adalah...

JDARR

Dengan berakhirnya suara tembakan yang menggema di toilet itu, tubuh Moriyou pun jatuh dan berakhir dengan darah yang keluar dari punggungnya. Terlihat cukup mengenaskan di mata Sehun, karena dia pernah melihat yang lebih mengenaskan daripada ini.

Tapi, yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah orang yang menembak Moriyou dari belakang. Sosok itu, _Kuronichi Shiki._ Sosok yang baru saja ia kagumi karena paras cantiknya, dan sekarang pria itu sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan memegang sebuah pistol sambil tersenyum miring. Di bibirnya terdapat cairan merah yang Sehun tidak tahu itu apa, seolah pria itu menggunakan _lipstik_ berwarna merah coral. Tapi, untuk apa?

"Terkejut, tuan detektif?" Suaranya yang lembut ikut menggema di dalam toilet tersebut, membuat Sehun lebih berhati-hati terhadap setiap gerakannya.

"Tidakkah kau berniat untuk berterima kasih kepadaku karena telah menyelamatkanmu dari wanita jalang ini?" lanjut Shiki setelah berjalan melewati mayat Moriyou dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Sehun.

Sehun sendiri semakin bingung dengan motif Shiki yang membunuh Moriyou, jelas sekali jika ini pembunuhan berencana. Dan seorang pria mungil yang menjadi pelakunya.

Manis sekali.

"Untuk apa aku berterimakasih kepada seorang pembunuh?"

"Eh? Pembunuh?"

"Dari caramu melakukan kejahatan terhadap Moriyou, kau pasti sudah berpengalaman. Bukan begitu?" Sehun menempatkan telapak tangannya pada pipi Shiki yang terasa lembut. Tapi sayang selembut apapun kulitnya dia tetap seorang pembunuh.

Kelompok orang yang begitu Sehun benci.

Shiki tersenyum manis seolah dia tidak mengerti tentang topik bunuh-membunuh yang baru saja Sehun katakan padanya.

"Kau baru saja memakan cherry?" tanya Sehun dengan matanya yang terkunci pada bibir Shiki.

" _Sugoi.._ Seorang detektif memang selalu tahu apapun yang orang lain tidak tahu." jawab Shiki dengan tangan yang tiba-tiba menarik dasi Sehun sehingga leher detektif itu tertarik dan membuat wajah keduanya semakin mendekat.

"Dengan cara makan seperti anak kecil?"

"Keberatan untuk membersihkannya?"

Shiki menempatkan bibirnya yang berlumuran sari-sari _cherry_ ke bibir Sehun. Pria mungil itu tiba-tiba bertransformasi menjadi seorang yang agresif. Sehun yang memang sudah tertarik sejak awal segera membalas lumatan Shiki pada bibirnya. Ciuman panas tak terhindari dengan Shiki yang asik meremas rambut Sehun karena kenikmatan yang ia dapat dan Sehun yang mengelus punggung Shiki sambil tetap melumat. Sebelah tangan Shiki membimbing tangan Sehun untuk turun ke bagian bokongnya.

"Mmh..." desah Shiki yang kemudian membuka matanya sambil tetap berciuman. Menyaksikan betapa hebatnya seorang Oh Sehun yang mendominasi permainannya kali ini. Kedua mata yang tajam itu tertutup dengan lidah yang mulai menginvasi mulutnya yang kecil.

Sehun juga tidak pernah menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini akhirnya. Awalnya dia digoda oleh seorang wanita tak tahu diri dan berakhir dengan tergoda oleh seorang pria cantik yang tengah mendesah kecil karena sentuhannya saat ini. Dan dunia harus tahu bahwa ini pengalaman pertamanya menyentuh orang lain, dengan begitu intim.

Baru saja Sehun berniat membuka kancing kemeja pria di hadapannya itu, tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sakit. Pria itu terbatuk kecil sehingga ciuman di antara keduanya terlepas. Tangannya menekan-nekan dadanya sendiri agar rasa sakitnya berkurang tapi percuma. Dilihatnya Shiki yang berdiri dengan penampilan yang berantakan, sungguh menggoda. Tapi sial seribu sial Sehun baru mempercayai nalurinya yang mengatakan bahwa bentuk kejahatan yang mengintainya belum berakhir sampai dimana dia lebih percaya bahwa Shiki hanya mengincar Moriyou saja, sehingga dia dapat memecahkan kasus barunya itu setelah bercumbu dengan sang pelaku.

Tindakan paling idiot yang Sehun pernah lakukan.

"Maafkan aku, Detektif Oh. Kau begitu hebat sehingga membuatku ingin melakukannya denganmu, tapi terpaksa aku harus mementingkan pekerjaanku." ucap Shiki dengan ekspresi bersalah yang dibuat-buat.

"Uhkk...k-kau, sial!" umpat Sehun ketika baru menyadari bahwa itu adalah racun, bukan _cherry_. Sekali lagi, dia tertipu.

Shiki hanya tersenyum lalu mendekati Sehun yang mulai jatuh terduduk karena tidak bisa menahan bobotnya. Pria misterius itu menarik dasi Sehun untuk kedua kalinya dan beralih mengecup bibir Sehun dengan gerakan yang cukup sensual.

"Terima kasih karena telah menikmatinya. Seorang detektif sepertimu memang tidak harus mengetahui tentangku dan apa yang baru saja kulakukan secara _live_ di depanmu. Hahaha."

" _Merci bien, Monsieur."_

.

.

.

to be continued

.

 **Yoyoyo, salam kenal - author baru di sini. Sebenarnya bukan baru sih, cuma...semacam kembali lagi dan memulai awal yang baru haha. Oh ya ada sedikit yang mau disampaikan, cerita ini terinspirasi dari anime Detektif Conan hehe pasti pada tau pan ya. Saya buatnya sekali jadi/? kalo ada typo dan semacamnya mohon dimaklumi. Dan...ya, mungkin ada yang pernah baca ff The Deadly Sunlight atau Long Kiss Good Bye? Itu memang ff saya dan tidak dilanjutkan dulu (saya hapus) karena saya belum yakin sama kedua cerita itu. Maaf banget labil huhu-v semoga readers suka dengan cerita yang satu ini.**

p.s: **diharapkan untuk** **readers yang masih di bawah umur supaya jangan baca dulu wkwk saya gamau mencemari otak kalian walaupun saya sadar sudah mencemari otak readers yang lain. Maafkan juga untuk adegan-adegan dewasanya gaez.**

 **Ya mungkin segitu dulu dah, maaf terlalu panjang/? please leave your reviews and** ** _xiexie!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _luhem7_**


	2. The Angel's Lighter

**Chapter 2**

 _The Angel's Lighter_

.

enjoy the story

.

 **Madcap Mademoiselle**

.

Malam di salah satu rumah sakit ternama Tokyo, Sehun terbaring lemah di dalamnya dengan Jongin yang setia menemani. Tiada alasan selain karena insiden yang baru saja terjadi di gedung para detektif terkenal berkumpul, gedung milik perusahaan besar keluarga Hashiri.

Seluruh tamu undangan yang hadir saat itu langsung terkejut kala Junmyeon mengumumkan bahwa telah ditemukan mayat seorang wanita yang tertembak di bagian punggung dan detektif kenamaan mereka Stephen Oh yang tergeletak tak jauh dari posisi mayat tersebut. Para detektif ricuh, pikirannya melambung jauh mencari salah satu atau bahkan beberapa petunjuk yang berkaitan dengan peristiwa itu. Ada beberapa yang panik bahkan menuding Detektif Oh sebagai pelaku pembunuhan. Tapi, ketika ambulans datang dan tubuh Sehun diangkat ke dalam mobil dengan alasan tak sadarkan diri karena keracunan, mereka berhenti menuding Sehun lalu berusaha secepat mungkin untuk menemukan si pelaku.

"Merasa lebih baik, Detektif Oh?"

Kedua matanya mengerjap, pria itu mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran dengan pandangan yang masih kabur. Jongin tetap di sana, menonton gerak-gerik sahabatnya yang mulai terbangun dari salah satu kursi dekat pintu keluar. Sehun kemudian berusaha untuk duduk walaupun kepalanya masih terasa agak pening.

"Apa yang terjadi?" lirih Sehun dengan suara yang lemah. Jongin menghela nafas sejenak, sebenarnya dia sedikit tidak tega melihat kondisi Sehun yang demikian.

"Bukankah harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu?"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Hssh.. kepalaku sakit sekali." Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya sambil sesekali meringis. "Kenapa aku tiba-tiba berada di ruangan ini.."

"Ternyata memang benar racun itu memberikan efek yang lumayan berat terhadap korbannya." ucap Jongin.

Sehun mengernyit mendengar kata-kata Jongin. Racun?

Berkenaan dengan racun, tiba-tiba saja memori otak Sehun memutar kembali peristiwa tragis yang menimpanya. Di toilet, peristiwa yang berkaitan dengan Moriyou dan-

.

.

-Kuronichi Shiki.

Sehun mendengus pelan sembari menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding. "Berapa lama aku tertidur di sini?"

"Enam hari, dan hari ini adalah hari ke tujuh." Pria bermarga Oh itu menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan menuntut jawaban lebih lewat tatapannya kepada Jongin.

"Ayolah, aku sedang malas bermain-main." jawab Jongin sekenanya membuat Sehun kembali menyandarkan kepala dengan perasaan yang kalut. Alangkah sial dirinya diracuni oleh seorang pria cantik dengan cara yang memalukan pula. Ya... Walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri, peristiwa itu merupakan detik-detik terbaik dalam hidupnya. Dan yang paling jujur adalah dia menikmatinya.

" _Dude_ , tidak merasa berhutang sesuatu padaku?"

"Aku rasa kau yang berhutang sesuatu padaku. Sekarang, jelaskanlah."

"Semalam Ryoushi _Sensei_ datang kemari untuk menjengukmu, sekaligus memintamu untuk datang menemuinya." Sehun memandangi langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong. "Lalu?"

"Dia menunggumu di kantornya lusa. Para detektif senior juga sudah berkali-kali menanyakan soal kondisimu kepadaku, termasuk kepala penyelenggara acara malam itu, _Aoyama Hashiri_. Dia tidak tahu soal rencana pembunuhan yang dijalankan oleh Kuronichi Shiki jadi-"

"Kau tahu orang itu?" potong Sehun begitu telinganya menangkap nama Shiki, "Atau mungkin ada yang sudah menemukannya?"

"Hey, di sinilah aku butuh penjelasan darimu. Apa saja yang dilakukan olehnya kepadamu dan nona Moriyou? Pihak polisi telah menunggu jawabannya dariku sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi kau masih belum juga sadar hingga tadi malam. Mereka memutuskan untuk menunda kasus ini hingga kau benar-benar pulih." Bagaimana pun, Jongin adalah orang yang dianggap paling dekat dengan Sehun. Orang-orang tahu tentang fakta itu, begitu pun para polisi yang sering memecahkan kasus bersama mereka.

Kasus terakhir yang dijalani Sehun adalah kasus pembunuhan seorang wanita tua di kamar mandi. Sampai pada saat Sehun harus terbang ke Tokyo, kasus itu masih belum diselesaikan. Keadaan begitu mendesak saat itu sehingga dia harus meminta maaf berkali-kali kepada kliennya atas undangan yang begitu penting. Untungnya, klien setuju dengan usul Sehun yang akan melanjutkan kasus tersebut setelah kembali dari Jepang. Pria itu menjanjikan delapan hari di Tokyo, tapi nyatanya dia harus menetap lebih lama dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

Sehun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Pria itu masih belum merasa baik, entah itu secara fisik maupun batin. Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh kasus baru yang membuatnya muak, dimana namanya terlibat sebagai tokoh utama. Kasus yang sebelumnya saja belum selesai, terpaksa dia harus kerja ekstra pada hari-hari berikutnya.

"Jongin, kau bawa pemantik?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, dia stress?"

"Hey, aku tidak berkata seperti itu."

"Tapi kau bilang dia merokok? Bukannya Sehun itu-"

"Dia bilang hanya untuk sekedar bereksperimen, ck." Jongin melempar ponselnya asal ke sebuah kursi dan beralih menatap seorang pria yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Hyung, saat itu apa yang kau temukan di toilet selain tubuh Moriyou dan Sehun?"

Yang ditanya hanya menatap kosong ke arah meja sambil berkata, "Aku rasa, tidak ada. Hanya ada mereka berdua dengan kondisi yang- ya...kau taulah."

"Bagaimana dengan Kuronichi Shiki? Siapa dia sebenarnya dan dimana dia tinggal?"

"Entahlah, kau tau... Rekan-rekan detektif sedang berusaha mencari keberadaan Shiki yang tiba-tiba saja hilang ditelan bumi. Kami bahkan telah menanyakan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan acara malam itu kepada Naomi, MC sekaligus wakil kepala penyelenggara. Dia bilang, awal mula pertemuannya dengan Shiki adalah saat dia dan tuan Akiomi mengunjungi salah satu pameran lukisan terkenal di Hokkaido. Pameran musim dingin saat itu sangat ramai dikunjungi oleh para pebisnis hebat seperti tuan Akiomi. Naomi yang juga kebetulan menjadi asistennya sempat menanyakan beberapa hal penting mengenai acara malam itu."

"Maksudmu, dia sempat berbincang dengan Shiki?"

"Ya. Sejak itu dia tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Shiki, katanya mengenai transaksi dan berbagai macam urusan lainnya dilakukan lewat ponsel dan jaringan telepon perusahaan. Mereka pada awalnya tidak mengira bahwa Shiki akan mentransfer biaya yang cukup besar hanya lewat rekening bank tanpa janji khusus, bahkan tuan Akiomi sendiri tidak tau tentang hal itu. Ketika acara digelar pun, Shiki datang terlambat tapi ekspresinya tetap tenang. Itu yang baru bisa ku dapatkan dari Naomi sejauh ini."

Jongin mengangguk pelan, kasus ini bukan hanya milik Sehun. Dia dan Junmyeon sudah merencanakan beberapa langkah untuk menguak misteri dibalik pembunuhan berencana yang dilakukan oleh Kuronichi Shiki. Ada pula bantuan dari beberapa rekan sesama detektif, mereka juga yang menghadiri acara malam itu dan punya hubungan dekat dengan Sehun.

"Junmyeon hyung, kira-kira kau tau dimana kita bisa mendapat pemantik dengan ukiran gaya Eropa yang didominasi bentuk-bentuk simetris?" Junmyeon tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Jongin, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sebuah pemantik terlempar begitu saja di atas meja sehingga perhatian Junmyeon langsung terpusat pada benda itu. "Aku menemukan ini sekitar dua minggu yang lalu di depan restoran _La Fleur_ , karena bentuknya yang antik aku mengambilnya dan sempat memakainya beberapa kali. Bagaimana?"

"Pemantik ini juga yang menarik perhatian Sehun untuk merokok?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Pemantik seperti ini..." Tangan Junmyeon menyentuh benda itu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama, "Kau yakin ini hanya sekedar terjatuh atau...?"

"Atau?"

"Jika pemantiknya terjatuh atau mungkin sengaja dibuang oleh pemiliknya, kaca yang ada di bagian sisi pemantik ini akan langsung pecah atau paling tidak sedikit retak. Kau lihat?"

Jongin terdiam mendengar ucapan Junmyeon yang masih sibuk memandangi pemantik di tangannya.

"Kau punya janji di restoran La Fleur malam itu? Dengan siapa?"

"Dia... Stephanie. _Stephanie Hwang._ "

"Pukul berapa saat kau keluar dari restoran dan tanggal berapa hari itu?"

"Itu..."

Itu dia. Jongin menemukannya.

Dua hari berlalu.

Sesuai permintaannya saat itu, Sehun mendatangi Ryoushi di kantornya. Setelah detik demi detik dilalui dengan keheningan, akhirnya Ryoushi membuka suara. Sehun hanya diam memandangi meja di hadapannya dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Dia tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan, terlebih pertemuan kali ini pasti mengutamakan topik yang sedang tidak ingin dia bicarakan.

Entahlah, Sehun merasa tidak suka dengan peristiwa yang baru saja dialaminya sekitar satu minggu yang lalu. Mungkin dia merasa bodoh, sehingga pria itu enggan menceritakan kronologinya kepada Jongin. Saat diminta pun, Sehun hanya berkata bahwa dia akan memberitahu langsung kepada pihak polisi. Dan Jongin tau bahwa dia tidak memiliki kuasa untuk itu. Sehun akan sangat sulit ditaklukan.

Dan tetap, gengsi seorang Detektif Oh di atas segalanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memulainya. Bagaimana jika kita awali dengan apa yang kau lakukan bersama istriku di dalam toilet ketika acara berlangsung?" ucap Ryoushi. Sehun mengangguk, pria itu membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Saat itu pikiranku sedang kacau, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet dan membasuh muka. Hingga akhirnya istrimu masuk ke dalam lalu menggodaku." Sehun berhenti sejenak, melihat reaksi Ryoushi yang sepertinya terkejut.

Seniornya ini mudah sekali berekspresi, catat Sehun.

"Dia bahkan berlaku tidak sopan kepadaku. Ketika itu hampir saja dia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kusukai, tapi akhirnya seseorang menggagalkan rencana istrimu dan menembaknya dari belakang." Sehun mengakhiri kalimatnya dan menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dari Ryoushi.

Pria yang lebih muda melihat Ryoushi menunduk dengan tangan yang dikepal. Sehun tidak akan bicara lagi sebelum diminta. Dan reaksi Ryoushi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyatakan bahwa pria tua itu sangat marah dan kecewa. Terlebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tau kalau dia memiliki ketertarikan khusus padamu," Ryoushi mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum miris. "Aku baru saja menikahinya sekitar enam bulan yang lalu. Hidup kami tidak dipenuhi konflik seperti kebanyakan, sebaliknya kami memiliki kehidupan rumah tangga yang cukup baik. Ayahnya yang seorang mantan inspektur menitipkannya kepadaku karena masa lalunya yang cukup kelam. Aku menyayanginya dengan tulus, seolah menemukan cinta pertamaku dalam dirinya. Tapi kemudian mendengar hal ini darimu-"

Suasana berubah menjadi ironi, Sehun bukan tipe orang yang pandai soal menghibur. Kondisinya saat ini enggan membuatnya bicara banyak tentang kasus itu. Dan Ryoushi yang duduk di hadapannya tiba-tiba saja membuat sedikit perasaan bersalah itu muncul.

"Aku mengerti."

Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan, siapa yang sebenarnya bersalah?

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk mempercayaiku, tuan." lanjut Sehun.

"Tidak tidak, aku percaya padamu. Aku tau bagaimana sifat Moriyou selama ini terlebih dia adalah istriku, dia memang orang yang mudah terobsesi. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka bahwa pilihannya akan dijatuhkan padamu sehingga kau terlibat dan membuatmu harus terbaring di rumah sakit. Aku meminta maaf atas nama istriku, Detektif Oh." ucap Ryoushi sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

Sehun pada awalnya bingung harus menjawab apa, dalam hatinya merutuki kenapa Tuhan sangat tidak adil dengan memberikan wanita seperti Moriyou untuk Ryoushi.

Tapi beginilah, Sehun percaya bahwa Tuhan punya rencana yang lebih baik dan dia telah menyaksikannya dengan mata kepala sendiri. Hidup ini selalu dipenuhi oleh pilihan, juga pengorbanan.

"Jujur, sebenarnya aku ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi pada istrimu. Tapi penembakan itu benar-benar di luar dugaan. Aku sungguh meminta maaf untuk ini, tapi mungkin lebih baik jika kita mulai membicarakan tentang si pelaku, Kuronichi Shiki?" Ini yang sebenarnya sejak tadi ingin Sehun bicarakan. Nama itu terdengar begitu sensitif di telinganya. Lagi pula memang benar jika nama itulah yang harus dijadikan sebagai topik utama dalam pembicaraan kali ini, secara _harfiah_.

Ryoushi terkekeh pelan, "Kau terlalu banyak meminta maaf, Detektif Oh. Tapi baiklah, ku dengar kasus pembunuhan di Seoul sana masih harus diselidiki lebih lanjut jadi ayo kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat."

Dan Sehun tersenyum senang atas ajakan itu.

"Dengan senang hati, _Sensei_."

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga jam Sehun selesaikan dengan berdiskusi bersama Detektif Ryoushi. Awalnya, Sehun memang serius akan memberitahu kronologi pembunuhan Moriyou secara langsung kepada polisi. Akan tetapi karena potensi yang dimiliki oleh seniornya dibilang mampu membantunya lebih cepat untuk menyelesaikan kasus, kenapa tidak.

Pria dengan nama 'panggung' Stephen Oh itu kini tengah berjalan menyusuri pertokoan di barat daya Tokyo. Niatnya untuk mencari udara segar sekaligus memecahkan beberapa petunjuk yang tak sengaja ia temukan di seperempat jalan. Langkah kakinya menuntun Sehun ke salah satu pameran yang dipadati oleh para kolektor ternama di Tokyo.

"Detektif Oh."

 _Yeah, itu aku._

"Tuan Yosuke, senang bertemu denganmu." Sehun menampilkan senyum elegan sambil membungkuk hormat di hadapan Yosuke, seorang kolektor terkenal dari Nagoya. Mereka pernah terlibat dalam sebuah acara di Busan beberapa bulan yang lalu, kebetulan Yosuke menjadi salah satu tamu undangan VIP yang kemudian bertemu dan mengobrol banyak dengan Sehun.

"Sedang bertugas di Tokyo? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?" ucap Yosuke menghampiri Sehun.

"Maafkan aku, ada masalah baru yang harus ku selesaikan dengan cepat beberapa hari ini. Untuk itulah aku datang kemari." jawab Sehun dengan sopan. Yosuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya kemudian mengajak Sehun menelusuri pameran ditemani dua orang asisten.

Semakin lama pameran tersebut tampak dipadati pengunjung. Sehun menikmati waktunya dengan memilih pergi bersama Yosuke. Dia mendapat banyak pengetahuan baru yang tidak diketahui sebelumnya. Setiap kolektor barang seni pada umumnya memiliki wawasan yang luas. Wajar saja karena mereka sering menghabiskan waktu dengan keliling dunia hanya untuk mendapatkan barang yang mereka inginkan.

"Baru sekitar dua minggu yang lalu aku mengunjungi sebuah museum di kota Guthrie, Oklahoma. Aku pergi bersama temanku, kami mengunjungi beberapa toko antik yang ada di sana hingga akhirnya kami menemukan sebuah museum pemantik yang menjadi salah satu daya tarik bagi turis asing." Keduanya sedang berdiri di depan sebuah lukisan klasik karya pelukis dari Belanda. Sehun mendengar cerita Yosuke dengan seksama, sesekali akan bertanya jika ada istilah yang tidak diketahui.

"Kau lihat lukisan di belakangmu, kebetulan sekali."

"Ini..." Sehun membalikan badannya seraya memandangi lukisan indah dengan nuansa putih yang benar-benar memanjakan mata.

" _The Angel's Lighter._ "

"Karya fenomenal yang menceritakan bagaimana sebuah dunia diawali dengan hitam putih dan seolah hidup karena sebuah pemantik. Pemantik yang dijatuhkan oleh seorang malaikat dari langit." Yosuke menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun, "Konon pemantik yang terdapat dalam lukisan ini benar-benar dibuat oleh seseorang dari tempat yang baru saja aku ceritakan padamu, Oklahoma. Maka dari itu, dibangun sebuah museum khusus agar berbagai macam pemantik yang unik dan bernilai seni tinggi dari seluruh dunia dapat dipajang di sana."

Sehun memperhatikan lukisan itu dengan teliti, latarnya berwarna hitam putih dengan gambar sebuah kota mati. Tapi di bagian paling atas terdapat seorang malaikat dengan pose sedang menjatuhkan sebuah pemantik ke arah kota tersebut. Di bagian bawah, perlahan api yang keluar dari pemantik membakar bagian kota hitam putih itu sehingga terlihat perbedaan yang signifikan. Bagian yang terbakar seolah 'hidup' dan berwarna. Dimana itu adalah anugerah yang dikirimkan oleh Tuhan melalui seorang malaikat, makhluknya yang paling taat.

Lukisan yang bermakna tinggi.

"Kau suka lukisan ini?" tanya Yosuke. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan-

 **DEG**

Kedua matanya menangkap sekilas sosok yang familiar dalam ingatannya. Sosok itu kini sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor utama dengan pakaian seorang petugas kebersihan, sosok itu...

Kuronichi Shiki.

Masih segar dalam ingatan Sehun tentang bagaimana bentuk wajah pemuda manis itu. Bibirnya, hidungnya, terutama kedua matanya yang mirip dengan seekor rusa. Tapi, apa Sehun tidak salah tangkap?

"Maaf, tuan Yosuke. Aku permisi dulu sebentar."

"Hey Detektif Oh kau mau ke-"

Tanpa memperdulikan Yosuke, Sehun berjalan cepat untuk mengejar Shiki yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Bagaimana pun, ini kesempatan besar dan Sehun tidak boleh kehilangan _penjahat_ itu. Sehun tidak akan membiarkan mangsanya lolos.

Tapi apakah benar di sini dialah yang menjadi pemburu dan Shiki yang jadi mangsanya? Apa bukan sebaliknya?

Detektif muda itu menggeram saat kerumunan orang-orang menghalangi jalannya untuk mengejar Shiki. Ketika langkahnya sampai menuju arah pintu keluar, Shiki benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya.

 _Sial._

"Mencariku, tuan detektif?"

Dan suara itu sukses membuat Sehun menegang di tempat.

Dia di sana, Shiki di sana. Pria itu berdiri di sebelah lukisan yang terletak di samping kiri Sehun. "Hello, tuan detektif. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sehun tersenyum miring, "Sangat buruk sejak kau melarikan diri."

Shiki tersenyum, pria manis itu menghampiri Sehun yang masih terdiam pada posisinya. Sosok itu tampak sempurna di mata Sehun, entah apa yang ia pikirkan tapi Sehun merasa yakin bahwa ia telah terjerat oleh pesona Shiki beserta segala keindahan yang ada padanya. Akal Sehun tiba-tiba sulit untuk dikendalikan, terlebih saat pria manis itu berjinjit dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Keberatan untuk menemaniku sebentar?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh- mmh pelanh..."

Itu desahan Shiki.

Kini pria manis itu tengah mendongak, efek nikmat yang diberikan pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun.

Di sebuah apartment dengan pencahayaan minim, Sehun duduk di sebuah kursi meja makan dengan Shiki yang berada di pangkuannya. Sang detektif yang terkenal dengan tatapan tajamnya itu kini tengah terpejam sambil menikmati dada Shiki yang masih terhalangi oleh kain kemeja. Lidahnya menjilat _nipple_ pemuda di pangkuannya dengan intim, sambil memeluk erat pinggang kecil Shiki. Sedangkan Shiki sendiri menikmati perlakuan Sehun dengan mendesah tepat di telinga pemuda itu sambil sesekali meremas rambut belakang Sehun.

Berawal dari bisikan yang diterima oleh si detektif dan mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartment yang Shiki akui sebagai miliknya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun menyudutkan Shiki begitu masuk ke dalam apartment itu ketika pintu utama tertutup. Sebetulnya sederhana, pria itu hanya menuntut penjelasan. Akan tetapi kelihatannya Shiki ingin sedikit _bermain-main_.

Pemuda bermata rusa itu malah mendorong Sehun dan berjalan ke arah sofa. Dia duduk lalu tanpa aba-aba langsung membuka bawahannya sehingga menyisakan dalaman serta kemeja yang tampak sepaha. Siapa yang tidak akan tergoda dengan penampilan tersebut, termasuk Sehun yang menyaksikan sendiri dan mengaku sempat berfantasi liar begitu ingatannya melayang pada perisitiwa saat itu. Saat dia menikmati bibir si pembunuh cantik, _tentu saja._

Desahan itu terdengar menggema di apartment Shiki. Kemeja yang dikenakannya tampak basah di bagian dada, Sehun hanya menjilat dan menghisap nipplenya dari luar tanpa berniat melepas kemeja itu. Dan Shiki membiarkannya.

Shiki mendorong pelan kedua pundak Sehun, menatap langsung ke arah mata Sehun dengan nafas yang terengah dan wajah memerah. Sang detektif memandanginya dengan lapar, sebelah tangannya mengelus paha Shiki dengan gerakan sensual.

"Kau terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang pembunuh." Suara Sehun terdengar berat diselingi nafasnya yang tidak teratur karena perlakuan Shiki di pangkuannya. "Mulutmu sangat berbahaya, tuan detektif."

Shiki mengatakan hal itu sambil menggesekan _buttnya_ ke bagian selatan Sehun, tentu saja hal itu disengaja. Gerakannya pelan, sangat menyiksa Sehun yang sesekali memejamkan mata sebagai reaksi atas apa yang Shiki lakukan.

"Kau- ssh..."

Terlalu agresif, tapi Sehun menyukainya. Kedua tangan Sehun meremas pantat Shiki sehingga membuat desahan sensual keluar lagi dari mulut pria itu.

Shiki merasakan tatapan Sehun yang begitu tajam, dia menggigit bibirnya guna menahan desahan dan menempatkan kedua lengannya melingkar di leher Sehun. "Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"

"Apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini?" Remasan pada pantatnya semakin intens, membuat Shiki tidak tahan dan meminta Sehun untuk kembali menjamah kedua nipplenya.

Sehun melakukannya, dengan gerakan yang menyiksa. Terlalu lembut dan bergairah.

"Mmnnh, aku- ohh ya.. nnh kau sangat mmh hebat."

Suara mulut Sehun yang aktif menggoda kedua nipple Shiki cukup terdengar keras di ruangan itu, "Kau harus menjelaskannya."

"Anghh, menjelaskan ssh apa- ohh...jangan berhenti."

"Mungkin aku perlu menginterogasimu dengan cara yang _lebih_ dari ini, bagaimana?"

Shiki terkekeh pelan, "Baiklah..."

Keduanya tampak saling melumat bibir masing-masing, Sehun mengusap paha dalam Shiki membuat pemuda itu kewalahan dan melepaskan pagutannya.

"Aku bersedia, tuan detektif."

.

.

.

 _to be continued_

 **Hai? Maafkeun karena terlalu lama update- seminggu terakhir sibuk uts dan baru bisa nyelesain ffnya hari ini, phew. Oh ya makasih banyak buat yang udah review, maaf belum bisa bales satu-satu. Dan thanks a lot for welcoming, saya tersentuh sama kalian, asli. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan, maaf juga kalo ada beberapa bagian atau bahasa yang sulit dimengerti. Cuman mau nyocokin sama alur/? tadinya masih mau lanjut dari ini cuma kepanjangan takutnya tar bosen jadi yaudah segini dulu ya genk.**

 **Eh iya ada yang tanya ini ff Sehunnya bakalan kaya detektif conan yang jadi anak kecil... itu, saya koreksi ya. Jawabannya- tidak. Ff ini emang terinspirasi dari manga** ** _Detective Conan_** **tapi alur cerita beserta antek-anteknya murni dari pikiran saya yang entah rasanya absurd bangats. Jadi stay tune aja ya genk, dan tunggu misteri-misteri lain yang belum terpecahkan dalam ff ini /apa. Sekali lagi, makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan menyempatkan untuk review. Saya tunggu respon kalian yang lain dan saya usahakan buat fast update.**

 **p.s :** pokoknya diulang lagi, buat readers yang masih di bawah umur agar jangan dulu membaca ff ini. Kalo masih ngebet, resiko anda tanggung sendiri :/ pokonya bacanya harus hati-hati- oke genk?

 **Xie xie ni,**

luhem7.


End file.
